wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
WordGirl
WordGirl, also known as Becky Botsford, is the main character and heroine of the series of the same name. Her secret identity is a mild-mannered fifth-grader, but whenever evil arises, she instantly becomes WordGirl by placing her hand to her chest and exclaiming, "Word Up!" She was born on the planet Lexicon, and as an infant accidentally wandered onto a spaceship, which was piloted by Captain Huggyface. While he was driving the spaceship, WordGirl woke and startled him, making them hit an asteroid and forcing him to crash land on Earth in order to save the both of them. WordGirl was then adopted by Tim and Sally Botsford, who at that point had no children of their own (though later they had their own kid, TJ Botsford, who would be her brother), and she was given the name "Becky." Captain Huggyface was also "adopted" as a pet and given the name "Bob." The downed spaceship remained in the same spot and would then be used as WordGirl's secret hideout. She grew up in a normal life, though she displayed her keen intelligence at an early age - she was found on the Botsford's doorstep as a baby reading their newspaper (even though in one flashback, she was found in the woods). Sooner or later, she took up the identity of WordGirl. She has the entire dictionary memorized and is able to define any given word at a moment's notice. Her superpowers include super-speed, flight, immense strength, invulnerability, super-hearing, arctic breath, sonic scream and her comprehensive vocabulary. Her trademark insignia consists of a red star imposed on a golden shield. WordGirl finds it hard to keep her identities separate, often making slips, but thankfully no one notices, and only a few times have people guessed or discovered her secret. Each time, however, she has managed to put them off the truth. (One of the most serious times her secret has been exposed is in the episode Two-Brains Forgets, when Dr. Two-Brains overheard a conversation between Becky and Bob regarding new WordGirl and Huggy costumes.) Becky did confess to being WordGirl to her father and brother (Although Bob tried to stop her) after feeling that she had hid it from them for too long (in "WordGirl Makes a Mistake"), but neither would believe her. Tobey also guessed that Becky was WordGirl due to her possessing the remote to his robots, but she convinced him otherwise by the means of a clever plan between her and Huggy. In the episode "Bampy Battles Bots", Becky's grandfather Bampy realizes she is really WordGirl. He reveals it to her at the end of the episode, telling her that her secret was safe with him. WordGirl is extremely popular in Fair City, which she protects, and there has been much merchandising and celebrating of the heroine. She has even recieved many keys to the city. Becky Botsford As 10 and a half year old Becky Botsford, she attends Woodview Elementary and has a few friends. Her closest friends include Violet Heaslip and Todd "Scoops" Ming (whom she has a crush on). Akin to her relationship with her as WordGirl, Becky finds a rival in Tobey McCallister , who tries to outdo her (as well as everyone else) constantly in events such as Field Day or elections. In Season Three, her newest rival is Victoria Best, a girl who is "the best at everything she does" according to her parents. Becky's intelligence is astonishing for a ten-and-a-half year-old girl, but her skills do not go into every field. While she has an excellent vocabulary, is well-read, and enjoys geography, she is a poor artist, cannot dance, and cannot sing. She also is not very good at charades (see "Meat With A Side of Cute" for reference). She's a great fanatic of "Pretty Princess" as well as the Princess Triana books, even dressing up as the Pretty Princess for Halloween in "Tobey's Tricks and Treats." Becky also has a great love for unicorns and has a big collection of them in her room. One of these, named Angelface, has been broken a number of times throughout the series, much to her anger. Gallery WG vs. Two-Brains.gif|WG vs. Dr. Two-Brains Just smile!.PNG|WG and Captain Huggyface PBS!.PNG|"We only watch PBS" WG Promo Art.PNG|Early Promo Art for the twelve-minute episode segments WG and Huggy.PNG|WG and CHF from the theme song (2007-present) Wordgirl in Where Have All the Villains Gone 001 0001.jpg|Becky in her different outfit Wordgirl in Captain Tangent Returns 050 0001.jpg|Becky in her swimsuit Wordgirl The Rise of Miss Power Part 4 The Final showdown 0005.jpg|Wordgirl and Huggy charge into battle against Miss Power Wordgirl Two Brains Forgets Scene 0002.jpg|Becky enraged|link=Becky/Wordgirl Wordgirl in The Straw That Broke Two Brains 0001.jpg|Becky: NOOOOOOOOOOO! A World Without WordGirl Part 2 0001.jpg|Wordgirl's Star Insignia Wordgirl New Episode Last one Crime in the Key of V 024 0001.jpg|Wordgirl confronts Victoria Wordgirl in Escape Wham 0002.jpg|Prepare for Battle! Wordgirl The Rise of Miss Power Part 4 The Final showdown 0001.jpg|Wordgirl vs. Miss Power (A battle with words) Wordgirl in Bend It Like Becky 012 0002.jpg|Becky in her pajamas|link=Becky Botsford The Rise of Miss Power Full movie part 2 003 0001.jpg|Miss Power trains WordGirl to her dark side Wordgirl in Kids Action News 0002.jpg|News anchor Becky Wordgirl in Line Lessons with Lady Redundant Woman 0001.jpg|Wordgirl embraces the hate Wordgirl in A World Without Wordgirl Part 2 0001.jpg|Becky and Bob outside of Chucktopia 0001 0014.jpg|Becky: OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WG-5.PNG|WordGirl working out Becky Bob.jpg|Becky reading with Bob Wordgirl in A Better Mousetrap part 2 0001.jpg|WordGirl irked by Dr. Two-Brains Picture 337.jpg|Becky and her little brother TJ Picture 312.jpg|WordGirl and her Secret Battle Moves of the Planet Lexicon book Picture 276.jpg|Becky uses harsh words to Bob 0001 0015.jpg|WordGirl disagrees with Mr. Big's new law Wordgirl stops Two Brains Rampage 0002.jpg|WordGirl and Huggy on the run Wordgirl Vs Granny may 0001.jpg|The hero of Fair City Baby Wordgirl by sAkora1.png|Baby WordGirl/Becky Botsford|link=baby wordgirl/becky botsford WORDGIRL.jpg|Flying to space Wordgirl-post-1-510x287-1.jpg|WordGirl in The Rise of Miss Power wordgirl_huggface-1.jpg|Soaring through the sky Who is Wordgirl Promo 0001.jpg Wordgirl New Episode By Jove, You've Wrecked My Robots 0001.jpg|WordGirl almost gives away her identity Book Ends.jpg|Playing dodgeball in Book Ends Untitled 0002 0001.jpg Untitled2.jpg WordGirl vs Miss Power Game.png|WordGirl's word game The Botsford family in Happy New Year Goodbye Moon.jpg|The New Year's party Beckydance.gif|Becky dancing House Arrest.png|Becky in "House Arrest" 574833 229034877230770 1390267676 n.jpg Untitled 0001 0015.jpg|Becky playing a video game Wordgirl in House Arrest 0004.jpg|Becky: SHE IS NOT YOUR MOM! Wordgirl in Monkey Business 0007.jpg|Wordgirl's karate chop Wordgirl in Win a Day with WordGirl 0003.jpg|Becky gardening Wordgirl in Best Fan Club Meeting Ever 0001.jpg|WordGirl in Best Fan Club Meeting Ever! Wordgirl in Day at the Museum 029 0001.jpg|Becky flying Wordgirl in Dinner or Consequences Part 1 0005.jpg|Becky: Mega Grounded? NOOOOOOOO! Untitled 0001 0023.jpg Untitled 0001 0022.jpg Untitled 0022.jpg Untitled 0001 0021.jpg Wordgirl in Dinner or Consequences Part 1 0004.jpg Wordgirl Dinner or Consequences Part 2 0002.jpg Wordgirl in Win a Day with WordGirl 0007.jpg Wordgirl in Say it Again, Eileen 0004.jpg Wordgirl Bampy and Huggy.jpeg|WordGirl, Bampy, and Huggy 922978 10151350254061781 173535517 n.jpg|Wordgirl in a School Jail word girl.jpg|''Wordgirl in Jail'' About WORDGIRL.jpg|Wordgirl Wallpaper Untitled 0001 0024.jpg|Becky in her Performing outfit 164681 10151523655272042 270422816 n.jpg|Word Girl outside the White House in Washington D C. File:73965_10151566484414030_562227101_n.jpg|Word Girl meets a Word Girl Nation Fan. File:$(KGrHqR,!qwFEykSNUO6BRkSwcLlbw~~60_1.JPG File:533918_10151350281126781_1965066035_n.jpg|Word Girl meets her fans. Wordgirl in court.jpg|Wordgirl in Court Trivia * On the official WordGirl website, it's stated on WordGirl's profile that when she was an infant, she was found on the Botsford's front steps reading their newspaper. However, in the episode "WordGirl Makes a Mistake", while telling Mr. Botsford and TJ she's WordGirl, she says the Botsfords found her in the woods with Huggy. * In addition to the English dictionary, she knows most hieroglyphics as well. * WordGirl has been said to be an affectionate parody of Superman, due to them both having similar powers, coming to Earth as infants, and being vulnerable to radioactive fragments from their homeworld. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Botsfords